Mamodo Battlefest Royale!
by Iostorm
Summary: A battle to become king of the mamodo world. I need your, yes I mean YOU R , fan mamodo for this. Please feel free to send in some fan mamodo for this battle so epic that the word "battlefest" was invented to describe it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys!! I'm a little bored with Divine Storm, so I'll continue it later. It's not discontinued, it's just that I'll pick it up whenever I get inspiration, which is basically the normal pattern. So, here is a new fic. I'll include a few of my mamodo in this fic. This is one of those fics where it is primarily fan mamodo, and it picks up in the middle of the mamodo battle. I feel like giving you one hint (one-word description) for each of my mamodo. Whoever guesses 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 7 gets to have their mamodo last a while in my fic. Bonus to anyone who can get 8, and extra bonus to whoever can get 9, even though that mamodo only appeared in a flashback in one chapter.

Here's my mamodo"

Hints:

(1.) Beetle

(2.) Boom

(3.) Spin

(4.) Gator

(5.) Freeze

(6.) Volcano

(7.) Fist

(8.) Dragon

(9.) Puppet

(10.) Mysterious

Also, say if you want any of my other mamodo in my fic in particular to participate. (Besides Cj, Chainz, Slash, Kardia, Neuro, or Wagner, as they are already fan mamodo).

Send In Your Fan Mamodo!!

Alright, so I don't want to break the rules, so here is a chapter:

"I don't think I can make it any longer!"

A man limped out from the surrounding foliage. The air was thick with the smell of blood from the wounds o him.

"So, you thought you could escape us?"

An ominous figure with a cane and a top hat followed out from the foliage. He held a child by the scruff of the neck with his free hand. A sharp-edged question mark attached itself to the top of his hat.

"_Quisorusen_!!"

The cane turned into the shape of a question mark. The dot on the end of it shot into the child's stomach. The child hacked out blood as the projectile impacted with his stomach. The laughing figure flipped his cane around in one hand and pressed a button on the top of the cane. The effect was immediately visible, as many volts of electricity emerged from the sphere and surged throughout the child's body, shocking the child into unconsciousness. The figure flipped the cane around in his hands and prepared to stab the child with the sharp end of the cane.

"Let him go!!!!!"

The earth beneath the figure rose up. The figure was caught off-guard and lost his balance, falling off the newly-formed tower of earth. The child fell to earth, but was caught by a fiery-haired boy. The unconscious boy stirred and feebly muttered to his rescuer.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend."

The figure swore loudly as he got up and picked up his cane. He swung the sharp side at the tower of stone and sliced it in half. The rock tumbled down towards the two children.

"….And I'll help you beat him even if it kills me!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Grace, are you sure you sensed a mamodo nearby?"

A blue-haired girl with a white mini-skirt and blue t-shirt shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I hear something."

A huge dirt cloud rose above the forest ahead.

"There's at least two powerful mamodo in there."

"We should do something to send at least one of them back."

A blade punctured through Grace's stomach from behind.

"That's not a wise idea."

Grace clutched her stomach in pain and turned around to face her assailant: a short figure with red spiky hair, two glowing blue eyes, and a grin full of razor sharp teeth showing out from a cloak that covered his whole body.

"_Araneon_!"

Grace's hands turned into spiked balls and she smashed her assailant into the ground with her modified fists. Grace found two detached arms made of wood and picked them up. Grace saw the pieces of a wooden puppet scattered across the ground. The detached wooden head of the puppet rolled over and winked at her.

"Nice try!!"

"_Ganzu Kirorosen_!!"

Blades emerged from the detached wooden parts of the puppet. The blades flew at Grace and stabbed her. Grace cried out in pain and fell to the ground. A large, imposing man with a huge beard came up behind Grace's bookkeeper and grabbed her bookkeeper.

"This has got to be the easiest one yet! I thought that all of the mamodo left were strong, Latmier!"

"Relax. Enjoy the easy ones while you can!"

"So this is your idea of fun?"

A huge, humanoid, dark bat-like creature with piercing red eyes emerged behind Latmier. Latmier reached out with a blade, but the bat-like creature grabbed the blade and shattered it with its bare hands.

"Finally! A worthwhile fight!"

(Transition)

"_Dio Kazeron_!!"

Two massive swords of wind appeared in a mamodo's hand.

"_Dioga Gazuron_!!"

A huge spinning contraption made of axe blades emerged from another mamodo's back. The mamodo sliced through the spell with his wind blades and struck at the other mamodo, shattering the crimson armor he was wearing and swung it again, sending out a blast of wind that sent the mamodo flying back into his bookkeeper, causing the book to light on fire.

"Looks like I win, Katz."

"Damn it!!"

"Don't be such a bad sport!! I fought better than you!!"

"You don't understand! There's more at stake here than the title of mamodo king!"

"You've said enough."

A tall mamodo wearing a suit made out of dragon skin with two blades with hilts in the shapes of dragons mouths seemingly dropped from the sky and stomped on Katz's book, sending Katz back to the mamodo world before he could finish what he was going to say."

"Sorry, but you've heard too much."

"_Freezorusen_!"

"_Wigar_!!"

The mamodo did a back flip and the two spells collided in midair, nullifying each other out. The mamodo landed on the ground and saw a robot-like mamodo with a huge helmet with eight orange, glowing eye sockets on it, and a mamodo with rusted armor with sharp, armored, rusted wings as well.

"Ryu, you won't hurt anyone anymore!!"

"Kai. Sahro Kalt. Roto. Three mamodo I have been assigned to remove from the mamodo battle, all in one place. How convenient."

"_Raja Freezudo_!!"

"Three on one."

"_Gigano Wigaruga_!!"

"_Giga Kazemaron_!!"

"I like those odds."

(End of Chapter)

Read And Review!

- Iostorm.


	3. Chapter 3

The tower of stone fell towards the two mamodo.

"_Grantoun_!"

The ground in front of the two mamodo rose to block the falling pillar of stone. The shady figure used the sharp part of his cane to slice the remaining debris to pieces.

"What are you doing?"

"I have no need to attack mamodo as powerful as you. Besides, this mamodo wasn't even powerful enough yet for a real battle."

"But-"

"Sayonara!"

A razor-thin playing card was embedded into the mamodo's right arm, and the shady mamodo disappeared with a flourish of his cape.

"Lamervos, are you alright?"

"Daniel, can you pull this out?"

The red-haired bookkeeper obliged, and pulled the card out of Lamervos's right arm. Daniel pulled out bandages from his backpack and wrapped them over Lamervos's wounds. The bookkeeper read the writing on the playing card.

"_**WHO AM I, YOU MAY ASK? THAT IS THE QUESTION?**_

_**?**_"

"What kind of lunatic takes the time to make these?"

"Lamervos, you and I both have made devices to modify and contain your powers."

The mamodo nodded slowly.

"Right, I guess so…."

The unconscious human started to shudder.

"He's waking up!"

"Don't move! It'll just hurt more!"

"Who are you?"

"We're your allies. Don't worry about something like that now. I need to ask you something. Who was the mamodo that attacked you?"

"I have no idea whatsoever. He was an enigma."

"Enigma…."

Lamervos shuddered and rushed over to Daniel, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Daniel!"

"Let go, Lamervos!"

"Daniel, this can't be good. I hoped maybe he would have been taken out by now, but if _he's_ still around….."

"Relax, Lamervos. We aren't pushovers. We have defeated mamodo who seemed to be favorites for getting into the King's Festival [A/N: "King's Festival" is the name for the event beginning when it is down to the top ten mamodo, I believe]."

"You don't get it. We don't even have a prayer against him."

**To Grace**

Grace's bookkeeper looked at the shattered pieces of the puppet, then at the mamodo who had rescued her and Grace.

"Who are you?"

"Siopokor."

"Is that your real name?"

"Perhaps, but I'll never tell."

"You know, for a giant bat monster mamodo, you're pretty friendly."

"Well, I _**am**_ known for my devilish charm back in the mamodo world."

Siopokor picked up the shattered puppet head and tossed it up and down in his hand.

"It's a shame that I can't stay in the human world longer to test out my charm on humans."

The shattered puppet head unhinged its jaws and bit Siopokor, causing him to hurl it back down towards the ground. The pile of broken wood chunks moved into a pile to catch the shattered wooden puppet head.

"It's a shame that you'll be back in the mamodo world sooner than planned."

"_Karasu Kiroruk_!"

The broken pieces of wood spun around in a whirlwind. The whirlwind kicked up dust, so Siopokor, his bookkeeper, and Grace's bookkeeper couldn't see anything.

"Well, it looks like you're finished!"

The dust cleared and the whirlwind settled to reveal Latmier completely rebuilt, only now he was a huge wooden puppet in the form of a crow. The crow puppet opened its beak and cawed loudly, creating a sonic shockwave that battered the opposing humans and mamodo, knocking them over easily.

"I'm not scared of a little bird!"

"You should be afraid of me, though."

An energy blast struck Siopokor in the chest, burning him heavily, and knocking him to the ground once more.

"Hanten, you fool!"

"And you said I'd never make it this far in the mamodo battle!"

Siopokor dived at Hanten, knocking him over. The two wrestled each other on the ground, neither one gaining any advantage over the other as they struggled with all their might. Latmier flexed his talons, and the wood fell off the talons to reveal razor sharp blades.

"Now I'll finish what I started!"

Latmier dove at Grace's bookkeeper, but he was halted as two blasts of water struck his wings and froze them solid, forcing Latmier to helplessly plummet towards the ground.

**To Kai**

Kai, Sahro Kalt, and Roto were battered by Ryu's spell, which knocked them all on their backs.

"If I only had to cast two simple spells to do this….."

Kai winced from pain, while Sahro Kalt and Roto struggled to get up from the ground.

"….. then what do you think will happen if I take this a little bit more seriously?"

Ryu's book glowed with a bright aura that forced the bookkeepers, who were still standing, to use one arm to shield their eyes. Ryu's book was glowing with a sinister energy that sent chills up his enemy's spines and almost made the bookkeeper's knees buckle under the ominous pressure of the insidious energy.

"That was a good fight. Why don't you send me a postcard from the mamodo world? I'm sure our coward of a king would understand how hard it was for you to be such losers. Although, even King Zatch was strong, strong enough to beat Clear Note in battle, but you all are just pathetic."

Ryu felt a hand grip his shoulder tightly, and he turned around quickly.

"I never did like your speeches, Ryu."

Ryu felt the same presence behind him again, and attempted to turn around quickly again, but the only thing Ryu saw was the blue cape flowing in the wind, and the blue boot that impacted with his face, sending him flying back several feet.

"You will all pay for this!"

Ryu leapt back onto his feet, and swiftly pulled out a jagged sword made out of green metal, with a streak of lava-colored liquid running through the clear-colored streak in the center of the sword. The hilt of the sword appeared to be some sort of mix between wood and metal, and the hilt of the sword was a darker shade of green than the sword, mixed with black, and red streaks running down the length of the sword's hilt. Ryu swung his sword at the ground, carving a huge slice through the ground. The newly-arrived mamodo, as well as the other mamodo and their bookkeepers, stared, not at the strength of Ryu's sword or his swing, but at the visible energy that Ryu was giving off, which took the form of a translucent yellow-green dragon that snarled and hissed at its opponents, a warning that made even Ryu's most powerful opponents beg for mercy, a plea which never worked before, and surely would not apply now as Ryu glanced at the mamodo that he decided would be the first mamodo he would slaughter today.

- - - - - - - - - - **Chapter End….** - - - - - - - - - -

Hi, bet you thought you were rid of me! I must admit, it was clever of all of you to send homework and a hectic schedule after me. Unfortunately, I can't promise an update as I am doing a show this summer for the AHSTF (part of the Edinburgh Fringe Festival involving many American high schools that their committee or something like that chooses) in Scotland, and I am one of the leads, and rehearsals start tomorrow, so I apologize in advance, and I ask you (plural), the readers, to tell me if the next update you want is one for this story, or if you want me to update Divine Storm (My other fic, read and review, if you haven't done so already, people!). I'll try to get an update out just for you (points and winks)!


End file.
